


Impossible, Grand, Wonderful Things

by Heronfem



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronfem/pseuds/Heronfem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I jokingly told you that the only way I’d marry you was if you did this weird outlandish thing, and you actually did it, and I’m kind of charmed."</p>
<p>Or, Dorian read too many fairy tales as a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible, Grand, Wonderful Things

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://heronfem.tumblr.com/post/132346790883/adoribull-prompt-sunday-i-jokingly-told-you-that

“What would it take to get you to marry me?” Bull asked on a blustery winter afternoon. Dorian, safely cocooned in his arms, snorted.

“Now that right there is how I know you're not from the Imperium.”

“What?”

Dorian nestled against him, hand resting on his chest. “It's how the children's tales go, the old ones. When you have true love, you have to do something great and grand to prove you're worthy of marrying the person you love. Like... drain the sea in a day, or find me a dress made of starlight. Impossible, grand, wonderful things.”

“Sort of like Vivienne asking for the heart of a snow white wyvern.”

“Just so.”

Bull grunted, considering this as Dorian began to sleepily doze.

“What would you ask of me?” He asked at last. “What impossible tasks?”

Dorian smiled into his chest, sleep tugging at him. “Hmm... A piece of a dragon. I'd have you bring me a piece of a dragon that you killed yourself. Wouldn't that be fitting?”

And The Iron Bull went very still.

oOo

“A dragon.”

“That's right.”

Adaar rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes. “Andraste's pearly nipple rings, Bull, can't you just give your husband something normal for a wedding present? Like dragon shaped salt shakers or something?”

“You know a place that sells dragon shaped salt shakers?”

Adaar scowled at him, which would have been nerve wracking had the man not been a good foot shorter and had a face like a happy apple. “You're being deliberately obtuse, The Iron Bull.”

“Sorry.” He did his best to look contrite. It wasn't quite successful, and Adaar rolled his eyes.

“Well, we've been meaning to tackle the Fereldan Frostback anyway,” he said at last. “What the hell. Let's bang a few gongs before we go. And I'd better be best man at your wedding.”

oOo

Dorian was getting the feeling that there was something people weren't telling him. After the fourth girl in a day giggled at him before scurrying away, he knew something had to be up.

“Cullen,” he said to his lunch partner, who looked up slightly guilty. “Have I something on my face?”

“Just a rather dramatic mustache,” Cullen said mildly. “Why do you ask?”

Dorian watched the girl disappear out the door. “Because everyone seems to have been giving me odd looks today.”

“Are you telling me that you aren't used to admiring glances, Dorian?”

“I- oh, hush, you.” He scowled as Cullen ducked his head, grinning. “And they are not admiring! Something very odd is going on. While I may be visual perfection, it's quite odd that people are staring so intently.”

“I'm certain I have no idea what you mean. Oh, look, they have cake!”

Dorian brightened. “I'll fetch us some.”

As Cullen watched him go, he leaned over to Josephine beside him and muttered, “We've got to do something before he figures it out.”

“Leave it to me,” she said brightly.

oOo

Between Josephine wrangling him into helping with preparations for a large party, his regular research, afternoons with Cullen when the shakes got worse, and all the other little things that seemed to add up, Dorian was exhausted by the time he got back to the room he'd begun sharing with Bull. He flopped down onto the bed, dragging the covers over him and sprawling out. While he missed Bull fiercely, he couldn't deny that having a bed so large to himself was no bad thing.

He was mostly asleep when the door creaked open, and the familiar thump of Bull's steps brought him inside. He lifted his head from the pillow, looking blearily over at him. Bull lit a candle on the vanity before divesting himself of his gear onto the armor rack. The weaponry ended up on its own rack, and by the time he was down to just the massively oversized pants, Dorian was back to almost asleep.

One huge arm scooped him up, moving him over so Bull could drop into bed. He mumbled vague things under his breath, and Bull chuckled before pulling him so that he was draped over Bull's chest.

“How were the Hinterlands?” Dorian mumbled, blinking sleepily at him.

“Good,” Bull said with a huge grin. “Very, very good.”

oOo

“Bull,” Dorian said after an extremely enthusiastic round of morning sex, “what's gotten into you?”

“Can't I be happy to see your beautiful face?” Bull said innocently as he helped Dorian out of the tangle of ropes. Dorian groaned, barely able to keep his head up.

“Yes, and I'm not complaining about that, but usually you're a little calmer when you get back, not more worked up.”

Bull leaned down, pressing kisses all over the tender skin of his neck. “I just really love you.”

“Sap,” Dorian mumbled, but he smiled all the same. He stretched, groaning a little at the pleasant ache in his hips. “So, what are your plans for the day?”

“I'm going to be in the Undercroft for most of it,” Bull said, reaching over to pluck some of the massage oil off the bedside table. “Lay down for me, your shoulders are all knotted again.”

Dorian obliged, flopping bonelessly on the bed to let Bull get started on his shoulders. 

“So,” Bull said as he worked the stiff muscles, “marriage.”

“What about it?”

“What if I did get you a piece of a dragon? How'd we go about having the ceremony?”

Dorian snorted, a little sadly. “Men don't marry, Bull.”

“We could. Have a ceremony of bonding and intent, or some shit.”

Dorian went still, turning his head back to look at him. “You mean it?”

“I do.”

Dorian licked his lips, eyes going unfocused as he considered it. “I... that would be very nice,” he said, his voice a little unsteady, and Bull leaned down to kiss his temple.

oOo

Evening came, and with it Dorian's return to their room. To his surprise, Bull was already there instead of in the tavern, holding a wooden box in his hands. Dorian slowly shut the door, confused.

“Bull?”

Bull ran a hand over the box, quietly sighing. “Under the Qun, there's no love in the way you think of it here. We love our friends, we have shield brothers, that sort of thing. But one of the big gestures that we make is when we feel the time is right, we get a dragon tooth and split it, so no matter where the other is they're together.”

Dorian's eyes slowly went wide as Bull opened the box, revealing two pendants.

“Well,” Bull said, his voice a little shaky. “I've completed your task.”

“Oh, _amatus_ ,” Dorian breathed, and if a few tears fell, it was only Bull who saw them.


End file.
